tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Stellamusa101
Edits: | Facts (REMEMBER): 1. Please remember to sign or using YOUR OWN TALKBOX OR SIGNATURE when you're talking to me! 2. If you need my any help, click on "leave a message"! 3.Please do not annoy me without any reason! My best friends: Lana Daniella Just friends: Kathryn I used to have an archive talkpage. My first archive, my first message was received on January, I left this wiki and came back on March and become an administrator. My first archive talkpage, I asked my friend to delete it because it contains sad memories :P! ---- Kk! If u don't want 2 be friends with me, then fine! i give up. i won't bother u anymore, i won't talk to u, i won't do anything 2 u! I only want 2 be friends with u, but u refused! Ugh! i am obviously taking a screenshot of this and not talk to u and showing u mercy! Goodbye my former friend! --I am–… UNKNOWN 06:11, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm so sorry that I left your hopes down last month. Previously my request to college has been accepted, and then I've moved to college last month. I was really busy because of examination, and now I'm finally online. My apologies. --Luna - Wanna be a Lunaian? 11:13, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :My last examination? I've got 9As. And also, I got number 2. My friend, Anna got first place. I was actually quite satisfied by my number. My best friend got 8As 1B and her number is 7. Yesterday, I met a new friend named Avan. He absolutely reminds me of the new Avan from Teenage Dreams, haha xD. I quite have a big crush on him. --Luna - Wanna be a Lunaian? 12:20, July 10, 2013 (UTC) wow that's beautiful! --I am–… UNKNOWN 10:10, July 13, 2013 (UTC) yes luna has to know about this problem too. i kind of tihnk that kathryn is a faker, i mean, by her looks it's like she is hiding osmething. sorry for my improper garmar! --I am–… UNKNOWN 06:42, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh God I can't believe I got it wrong! I'm doing a blog right now. A review on episode 10 of season 6 which I find is really shitty. I mean, really? Diamond, if you want to be someone else, don't reveal your little secret to Nina. Haha, the episode of shitty. :P Luna - Wanna be a Lunaian? 16:03, July 27, 2013 (UTC) i am 15Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 22:04, July 31, 2013 (UTC) could i be admin here or do i have to do more edits?Could we be BFFs?Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 20:07, August 1, 2013 (UTC) could we be bffs? and could i be admin or do i have to make more edits?Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 21:52, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ok! could you rename this wiki http://thegemsvswinxclub.wikia.com/wiki/The-Gems-vs-Winx-Club_Wiki to the Jewels and Winx Club Wiki?Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 21:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC) how do you rename a wiki?Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 22:04, August 1, 2013 (UTC) would you join my twin sister's wiki http://jewelsandgems.wikia.com/wiki/Jewels_and_the_Gems_Wiki ? invite all the people here it is about the Gems and the Jewels you are an admin there. 17:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry about the dilema in Winx Club Episodes Wiki.Are you Still my friend?Would you forgive me please?Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ let's use chat instead ill use proper grammar! Dania - My talk :3 08:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) see Dania - My talk :3 09:08, August 5, 2013 (UTC) go on chatEmerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 14:00, August 5, 2013 (UTC) i am on chat.Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 15:01, August 5, 2013 (UTC) chatEmerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 15:16, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Name (or username):''' Miranda Véga (MirandaMusicLove) '''Age (must be 13 and above):''' 17 years old '''Origin: New York Background: I was born in New York, but I live in Canada. I moved when I was 3 years old. My dad died when I was 10 years old. Powers and abilities: Air MirandaMusicLove (talk) 06:58, August 11, 2013 (UTC) No, lol Luna - My real name is Lana 09:15, August 11, 2013 (UTC) thanjs for ading me to your friends list --Dania - My talk :3 13:23, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I see you're stellamusa101 from fanpop. I need to speak to you. Privately. Didn't leave my signature. Oops. --A-Deadly-Serenade (talk) 04:23, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Let us speak in the Fairiex language, remember that game on the website? Wié kuhù ondš tìēu a bînwà îsãnd? Jûy pòlkÿ ńhgâž bï Vietnamese lol Luna - My real name is Lana 04:52, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Évíhčrà yê tpàge beü tôö łüd. Ïńskê FB! ^^ Ié täh FB. --Luna - My real name is Lana 05:01, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Canta! Edit dè quote tèmàtė! Wnuá edit dè TGTDC päg! --Luna - My real name is Lana 05:13, August 15, 2013 (UTC) What You Did!! Was Wrong !! roxanna disabled her account and god knows what she's gonna do!! you are just really dumb and stupid every wikia roxanna made you said we copied your stuid wikis!! well you know what i don't care if you cn afford and come to england i hate you!! i can even tell the staff and give them the pages to the links where you said we copied you! and they will be completetly different!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the ill block you for cyber bullying!! and i don't care if you block me in this stupid wikika!! it's dumb anyways! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 12:24, August 18, 2013 (UTC)